I Hope You Think Of Me
by Just Another Wise Girl
Summary: It's been three years since she's been here and now she's finally ready to give him that letter she meant to send to him so long ago. She remembers that summer. The summer where she was sent off to live in a place she wasn't accustomed to as her parents filed for divorce. A summer that she was dreading... Until she met him. AU. Percabeth. Oneshot. Song fic.


**So I've been working on this for the past month. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson by Rick Riordan, _Tim McGraw_ by Taylor Swift or _My Best Friend_ by Tim McGraw. **

**Warning: May contain foul language and a lot of fluff. Reader discretion is advised. **

* * *

><p><em>In every girl's life, there's a boy she'll never forget,<em>

_and a summer where it all began._

_- Anonymous_

* * *

><p><span><strong>I Hope You Think of Me<strong>

_July 2014_

She doesn't know what compels her to do it.

She hasn't thought about that stupid letter in nearly two years, but yet here she is, clutching it in her hands like it's her lifeline. Maybe it is. Maybe that's why she never mailed it to him, because giving him this letter would mean that she's giving him everything. All of her. Her body, her soul... Her heart.

She didn't have the guts to do it when she was seventeen. She was young and inexplicably terrified of getting her heart broken. Little did she know that once the summer ended, her heart would shatter anyways.

But now it's been three years and she honestly has never regretted anything in her entire life except this.

She looks through the box some more and the memories just keep flooding through her mind. His truck. The fair. The lake. The stars.

She picks up the photo they took on his birthday. His arms around her. His face splattered with the blue cake that she stuffed onto his face. His smile that's so wide it looks like it hurts.

A tear falls down her cheek and she wipes it away angrily.

Something in the box catches her eye. She handles the small piece of jewelry like it's the most precious thing in the world... Which it is.

The necklace was made of thin leather and has one piece of sea glass hanging from it. He got it from the many trips he'd taken with his mom to the beach. It was smooth and had swirls of blue and green all over its surface.

It reminded her of his eyes.

And for the first time in the past three years, she was able to put it on without crying.

She was so tired of crying. Crying about her parents' divorce. Crying for the past that she could never have again. Crying for the future she wishes she could have.

Crying for leaving him.

After a whole month of tears (September was still her least favourite month), she promised herself she would never cry again. But, of course, looking through her box brought everything back tenfold.

_God, pull yourself together. You're not that same girl anymore._

She wonders if he's thought about her. If he lays awake at night thinking about their time together. About what could have been.

She imagines him driving that old beat up Chevy, listening to the CD they made together. The wind rustling his already messed up hair. The sun beating down on his tanned skin. A slight scruff running across his chiseled face.

Something inside of her snaps and before she knows it, she's at the airport booking a ticket for the next flight out of California. Her luggage in one hand, the necklace around her neck...

And the letter tucked close to her heart.

* * *

><p><em>You said the way my blue eyes shined<br>__Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
><em>_I said, "That's a lie"_

_Just a boy in a Chevy truck  
><em>_That had a tendency of gettin' stuck  
><em>_On backroads at night_

* * *

><p><em>June 2011<em>

Annabeth has been living with her grandparents for a week and it was honestly not as bad as she had thought it would be.

She helped out around the farm, caught up with her reading, and took relaxing walks around town. When her parents sent her off to live with them for the summer she thought it was going to be brutal. What city kid would want to go live in the middle of nowhere for the summer with her grandparents? But surprisingly, she found she liked Georgia much more than California. At least she didn't have to hear her parents argue every second of the day.

And honestly, she's not stupid. She knows that they sent her here so that she didn't have to deal with the divorce. But it didn't matter where she went because once she came back, her parents wouldn't be married anymore. She'd have a mom and she'd have a dad. But she wouldn't have _mom and dad_ ever again. It stung worse than she cared to admit.

But even though she was rather enjoying her time in Georgia so far, she was ready to rip her ears off in the next three seconds if that stupid car outside didn't shut up.

She checks her alarm clock again. 1:27am.

She groans and sits up on her bed, puts on her sneakers, and heads outside. She was going to help her grandpa early in the morning and whoever this jerk was was interrupting some much needed beauty sleep.

The person in question is currently pushing an old looking truck from behind. It looked like the truck was stuck in a huge puddle of mud, but Annabeth couldn't tell in the darkness.

"Hey!" she yells. "Do you have any idea what time it is?!" She could have talked to the stranger more nicely, but it was late and she was grumpy. Sue her.

Obviously startled from her outburst, the guy (at least she thinks it's a guy) jumps and loses his balance, falling face first into the mud puddle.

Guilt rises in her chest as she runs to help him up. "Oh my God! Are you okay?" She sticks her hand out to him and cringes when his muddy hand slips into hers.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replies. "Well, other than the fact that my truck's stuck and I'm covered in mud. But besides that I'm just peachy."

His sarcasm makes her irritation return. "Maybe that stuff wouldn't happen to you if you weren't driving around at ungodly hours and waking people up."

He narrows his sea green eyes at her. She's never seen eyes like that before. "You know, instead of a lecture, a little help with moving my truck would be nice. Haven't you ever heard of southern hospitality before?"

"Haven't you ever heard of karma?" she counters.

He sighs and looks up at the night sky, completely exasperated. She takes the moment to look at him. He's tall with broad shoulders and black shaggy hair. He also seems strong considering how his t-shirt sticks to his biceps. If he weren't a total jerk and didn't have mud covering the whole front of his body, she may even call him good looking.

"Look, I'm sorry," he says, startling Annabeth and bringing her back to Earth. "I didn't mean to be so snappy or to wake you up. I've just had a rough night and this freakin' truck isn't making it any easier."

She's pleasantly surprised by his apology and takes pity on him. "Alright, I'll help you out."

He looks shocked. "Really?"

She shrugs. "It's the neighbourly thing to do isn't it?"

"Well that's awfully kind of you Miss..."

"Chase. Annabeth Chase."

"Percy Jackson," he says in return, sticking his hand out for her to shake. It takes him less than a second to remember how much filth is still covering his hand and he quickly takes it back, his face resembling a tomato. "It's nice to meet you, Annabeth."

She likes the way he says her name. His drawl is definitely one of his good qualities.

It only takes a few minutes for them to get the Chevy out of the mud puddle. With Annabeth pressing on the gas, and Percy pushing from behind, it was easier than she thought it would be.

"You're new around here aren't you?" he asks while opening the car door for her.

She steps out of the truck. "What makes you say that?"

"Well for one thing, I've been living here my whole life and I'm pretty sure I've never seen you before. Trust me, I would have remembered."

Annabeth could feel all the warmth in her body go straight to her cheeks. Not to mention her mouth feels completely dry. She was always awful at flirting... At least, she _thinks_ he's flirting with her.

"But what really tipped me off," he continues, "was that you're wearing sneakers instead of boots."

"The boots at the stores were too expensive!" she exclaims defensively. "It's not my fault this town has such insane prices."

He smiles at her and -_good God- _she's never seen anything so beautiful. "I'll tell you what, since you helped me with my truck, how about you come by my Ma's shop tomorrow and I'll give you one of her old pairs."

"That's sweet, but I couldn't just take-"

"Sure you can. She won't mind, I promise."

He looks at her eagerly, but she couldn't help but feel a little bit hesitant about taking someone else's belongings. "I don't know Percy..."

"Look, you don't have to take my word for it. Just please come by the shop to see if they fit. It's better than going around in sneakers all summer."

She sighs. "Okay, fine. Where's your Mom's shop?"

His answering grin was blinding. "It's the ice cream place after the barber shop. Just keep going straight once you reach the library. You can't miss it."

"Alright. I'll be there at noon."

"Perfect." He then climbs into the front seat and looks at her through the window of his clunky vehicle. "You know, the town isn't the only thing to see here. We've actually got a lot of natural sites that even the locals don't know about."

"Is that so?"

He nods and, despite the darkness, she can see his cheeks turn a bright pink. "If you want, I can give you a tour of the area. I know this place like the back of my hand."

She smiles, and she swears his cheeks turn pinker. "Sure. I'd love that."

He lets out a large breath. "O-Okay, cool. That's great. Um. I should really get going now. It's late."

She nearly lets a laugh escape from his stammering. "Yeah, 2am is pretty late," she agrees.

He laughs lightly. "Sorry again for waking you, Annabeth. And thanks for the help."

"Anytime. It was nice to meet you, Percy."

"You too. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow."

She waves as he drives up the dirt road towards town.

Annabeth decides then and there that her trip suddenly got a lot more interesting.

* * *

><p><em>And I was right there beside him<br>__All summer long  
><em>_And then the time we woke up to find that  
><em>_Summer gone_

* * *

><p><em>July 2014<em>

It's her grandmother that opens the door.

"Annabeth!" she exclaims, enveloping her granddaughter in a large hug. "What a pleasant surprise!"

"Hi, Nana," Annabeth gasps. She may have been in her seventies, but boy did that woman have a grip. "Sorry I didn't call beforehand."

Nana pulls back, letting Annabeth finally breathe. "Are you kidding? I've been wanting you to visit for so long! Oh wait till your grandfather sees you. Maybe he'll finally unglue his butt off that couch."

Annabeth laughs as they walk into the kitchen together. Nana began making fresh tea as Annabeth asks, "How's the farm doing?"

"It's been good. Old age doesn't help, but we've been getting by just fine. Percy's been a great help."

She freezes at the sound of his name. She clears her throat and tries as nonchalantly as she can to bring him up again. "Oh, so Percy's been helping you?"

"As much as he can," Nana confirms. "But he told me he was thinking of going to college in the fall."

"Really?" Annabeth questions, a little surprised. "So, he's been doing well."

Nana gives her a knowing look over her shoulder. Annabeth chooses to ignore it. She sits down next to her and hands Annabeth her tea.

"Why don't you ask me what you really want to know, sweetheart?"

Annabeth sighs. She could never get anything past her grandmother. "How was he when I left?"

"A wreck." She says it like a fact, making Annabeth wince. Nana notices and puts her hand over hers. "I know that's not what you wanted to hear darling, but it's the truth. I've never seen a man so broken before."

"He must hate me," she replies miserably.

Nana's expression becomes serious. "Now you listen to me, Annabeth. If there's one thing I know for sure it's that Percy loves you more than life itself. That kind of love doesn't go away after a few years. He could _never_ hate you."

"I hurt him, Nana."

"That couldn't be helped, sweetheart. What were you going to do? Refuse your mother? We both know she would have come over here and dragged you to the airport herself if you didn't go."

She was right and Annabeth knew it. But it didn't make the pain in her heart decrease. "How is he now?"

"Better. The farm helps him keep his mind off you."

"How do you know he still thinks about me?"

"Because he asks about you," Nana says, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "Not often, but he does."

A lump forms in her throat. "Is he, um..."

"Single and ready to mingle?" Nana offers. Annabeth stares at her, shocked, while Nana just laughs. "What? I may be old, but that doesn't mean I can't be hip with the kids."

"Oh my God," Annabeth groans. "I beg of you, please don't _ever_ try to be 'hip' again."

"Is that my granddaughter I hear?"

Annabeth jumps from her seat and rushes to hug her grandfather. "I've missed you so much Poppa!"

"My goodness, darling! If you get any more beautiful I'm going to have to follow you around with a shotgun. The boys here haven't gotten any better."

"Oh stop it! You know I can fend for myself."

"I have no doubt," he says, smiling brightly. "I've missed you baby girl."

Annabeth smiles back. "Well now you have me for the rest of the summer."

He gave her a coy look. "Ah, I see."

"What?" she asks, confused.

"I should have known you came back for the boy. It's about damn time actually."

"Poppa!" Annabeth exclaims, her face heating up.

"What? It's true isn't it? Maybe now he'll stop moping around."

"Don't listen to your grandfather," Nana cuts in. "Percy doesn't mope."

"Right," Poppa scoffs. "The sooner you see that boy the better, Annabeth. Half of the time his face looks like someone just kicked his puppy. It disturbs the horses."

A pang of guilt hits her in the chest. God, she can just see him now.

"Speaking of horses," Nana says, "there's someone out back who's dying to see you again."

"Reese!" Annabeth exclaims.

Before she knows it she's running out the door and into the old barn. There she sees her beautiful caramel coloured horse, looking as tall and as proud as ever. He whinnies excitedly when he sees her, his dark brown mane flopping from side to side and his intense black eyes never leaving her face.

Her heart soars at seeing her old friend again.

"Well hey there, handsome," she says while petting his smooth neck. "Long time no see."

The horse nudges her head with his in response and lays a wet lick clear across her cheek.

"God, Reese!" she squeals, cleaning her face with her shirt. "I missed you too, boy. What do you say we go out for a while, huh?"

Reese stomps his hoof and whinnies happily. Annabeth takes that as a yes.

As she rides Reese across the open fields with the wind flowing through her hair and the adrenaline coursing through her veins, she can't help but think about who taught her to ride in the first place.

The memory makes her smile as Reese picks up speed.

* * *

><p><em>But when you think Tim McGraw<br>__I hope you think my favorite song  
><em>_The one we danced to all night long  
><em>_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness  
><em>_I hope you think that little black dress  
><em>_Think of my head on your chest  
><em>_And my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw  
><em>_I hope you think of me_

* * *

><p><em>July 2011<em>

"So what are you gonna call him?"

Annabeth sighs and continues brushing the horse's coat. "I don't know. I haven't thought of any good names yet."

Percy readjusts his black Stetson hat as he ponders in thought. "What about Bob?"

She stifles a laugh. "I'm not naming my horse Bob, Percy."

"Why not?"

"Because Bob isn't a cool name."

He smiles. "Okay, I guess you're right. But you're gonna have to think of a good one if you want to ride with Blackjack and me."

"And who says I want to ride with you anyways?" she teases.

"Well I am the best instructor in town," he boasts.

"Percy, you teach ten year olds how to ride. That doesn't make you the best."

"Hey! Do you have any idea how hard it is to get those kids to concentrate? I should get a trophy or something."

"I'm sure you should." Annabeth looks back at the horse in front of her and sighs frustratedly. "Ugh! I just can't think of anything."

"How about we try something new?" Percy suggests.

"Like what?"

He moves behind her and positions her so that she's facing the caramel coloured horse dead on. He doesn't move his hands away from her arms and the barn suddenly feels a million degrees hotter than it was before. Especially when he rests his chin on her shoulder.

Annabeth does her best to control her breathing, but having Percy this close to her is putting her brain and body on haywire. God, she's only known him for two weeks and she can barely breathe in his presence. How pathetic is that?

"Now, close your eyes," he whispers, his breath hot against her ear. "And when I tell you to open them, say the first thing that comes to mind."

She does what he says and once he tells her to open her eyes, she immediately blurts out, "Peanut butter."

He laughs, his whole body vibrating as he moves his hands from her arms to around her waist. She nearly dies.

"Peanut butter?" he questions.

She feels her entire face heat up. "Yeah. His coat reminds me of peanut butter and peanut butter reminds me of my favourite chocolate."

"And what's that?"

"Reese." A beat passes, then two, until she finally exclaims, "Oh my God! I can call him Reese!"

"You're naming your horse after a chocolate?"

"You named yours after a card game," she counters.

"Touché." He then lets go of her waist, which disappoints her more than she wants to admit, but that feeling disintegrates when he turns her in his arms. His face looks flushed as he says, "It's a perfect name, Annabeth."

She pushes down the urge to reply with, _You're perfect_, and instead settles with, "You think?"

He just nods his head in response as she takes a chance and slowly reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck. His are around her waist after all, she should be allowed to do the same in a totally platonic way right? Right.

She pretends she doesn't see him shiver when her fingers touch the nape of his neck. He clears his throat and takes a few breaths before looking at her again, which makes her smile to herself, thinking that maybe, just maybe, he has a hard time being this close to her too.

"Annabeth?" he asks hoarsely.

When she looks into his eyes, she feels like she's dissolving into an endless pool of ocean water. "Yes, Percy?"

"I just, um... I just wanted to say that I've really liked getting to know you these past two weeks."

She's afraid he can feel her heart hammering in her chest. "I feel the same way, Percy."

He smiles bashfully. "I'm glad." He then clears his throat again. "And well, I just wanted to ask you if maybe you'd like to go to the fair this Friday. With me," he adds on quickly.

"Like as a date?" she asks hopefully.

His face turns white. "No! Well, maybe... Yes. But only if you want it to be."

She feels like she's dreaming and she swears that if she is and wakes up, she's going to be seriously pissed. "I want it to be."

His answering grin lights up her entire world. "Great! Then I'll pick you up in the morning and we can spend the whole day together."

"Sounds great." Her smile now mirrors his.

"Great."

"Great."

They both laugh, still smiling like idiots.

"I think we need to stop saying great."

"I think you're right." He then takes off his Stetson and puts it on her head. "I also think you need your own hat. You know, to match with your boots."

"Why can't I just take yours?" Just then, as if answering her question, the hat falls over her eyes, obscuring her view.

Percy laughs as he puts the hat back in place. "It may be a little too big for you, don't ya think?"

"You're probably right, but I still look better in it than you do."

His eyes turn soft as he says, "Without a doubt."

Just then the barn doors open and Annabeth's grandfather steps in. The two teens fly away from each other like they've both been burned as Poppa gives Percy the sternest look she's ever seen.

"Don't mind me," he says, "I was just going to check in on Aegis to see if he's ready for hunting this weekend."

He walks up to the dark brown stallion that Percy's standing beside and pets his neck. "I sure do love my horses. Do you have a horse, son?"

"I-I do, Sir," Percy stutters. "He's an equine breed."

"Ah, so you must know how important it is to take care of our horses, don't you?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Now I don't know about you son, but if anybody messed with my horses I'd sure as hell make 'em pay for it."

Percy looks like he's swallowing a watermelon as Annabeth's grandfather stares him down. He may have been old, but all those years of farm work left him in good shape.

Poppa gives him a hard look as he says, "Did I mention I have a shotgun?"

"Okay!" Annabeth exclaims, putting herself in-between them. "I think that's enough Poppa. Why don't you just go back inside."

His eyes never leave Percy's as he nods and replies, "Leave the barn doors open."

He walks out and both Annabeth and Percy sigh in relief.

"_Jesus_, I thought he was going to shoot me right here," Percy says, sagging against a wooden frame.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

He takes her hands in his and pulls her closer to his chest. She reminds herself to breathe. "That's alright, it just means he cares about you. Like I do."

She looks at the ground to hide her embarrassing blush.

He tilts her head up with his thumb and forefinger. "I gotta go now. My Ma needs some help with her shop."

"Okay." She cringes at how dream-like her voice sounds.

"I'll see you Friday." He then grins at her and plants a soft kiss on her cheek.

"See you."

As soon as he leaves, she has to lean against the frame for support.

Good Lord, he was going to be the death of her.

~oOo~

"Don't tell me that's what you're wearing."

Annabeth frowns at the reflection of her grandmother in the mirror. "What's wrong with what I have on?"

"Nothing. It's just that the boy asked you to go out on a date, and you're dressed like you're ready to go four-wheeling."

"Ugh! I don't know what to do Nana! He's going to be here in half hour and I'm still not even close to being ready."

"Well lucky for you sweetheart, I planned ahead." Nana then hands her a small purple bag and pulls out a beautiful blue summer dress. "Happy Birthday, Annabeth."

"Oh my God, it's gorgeous! But Nana, I told you not to get me anything."

She waves it off. "I wanted to darling. It's not every day you turn seventeen."

"Well thank you," Annabeth responds, enveloping her grandmother in a large hug. "It's perfect."

"I'm glad you think so. Now when I'm done with you, you're gonna look so gorgeous he's going to fly out of his boots just lookin' at ya."

True to her word, Nana did an amazing job. She was somehow able to tame Annabeth's hair so that she didn't have to wear her usual ponytail and applied minimal, but a good amount of make-up to make her eyes pop.

And the dress was just the right touch.

Although to Annabeth, the best part of it all was Percy's reaction. He may have not flown out of his boots, but his jaw definitely hit the floor.

"Wow, Annabeth. You're just so- Wow. I mean... _Wow_."

He looked pretty wow himself, but she decided she'd rather tease him instead. "You have such a way with words, Percy."

He chuckles nervously. "I've just, um- I've never seen you in a dress before. You look absolutely beautiful."

"Are you implying that I haven't looked beautiful before?"

His eyes widen in panic. "No! Of course not! You always look beautiful to me, I just meant that-"

"Relax, Percy," she laughs. "I'm just pulling your leg, I know what you meant. And... You look good too."

He really did. With his dark grey and white plaid shirt, his deep blue jeans, and his black Stetson placed neatly on his head. The mere sight of him made Annabeth's mouth dry.

He grins widely as his cheeks turn a light pink. "Thanks. It takes hours to look this amazing."

She grins back. "Clearly."

"Oh, um, before I forget, happy birthday!"

He then gives her a hug as she groans in protest. "Not you too! How'd you even find out about it?"

"Your grandmother told me," he says while pulling back. He then picks up a package that was on the floor and hands it to her. "Open it."

"God, and you got me a gift too? You're insufferable."

"You'll like it. Trust me."

She grumbles as she opens the neatly wrapped box and gasps in surprise as it reveals a white Stetson hat.

"Oh my God. Percy... You didn't have to-"

"I know I didn't," he cuts in while grabbing her new hat and adjusting it on her head. "But I wanted to. Plus, it looks amazing on you."

She's so full of emotion she can't even stop herself from saying, "_You're_ amazing." Great, now she's an emotional cheeseball.

But Percy's shy smile as he looks from her face to his shoes makes her cheesiness worth the embarrassment. "I'm not all that great."

She lifts his head with her fingers like he did to her in the barn and honestly says, "You are to me." And before she could lose her bravery she kisses him on the cheek.

His face turns so red that she can't help but smile.

The fair turns out to be even more fun than she thought it would be. The rides, games, entertainment, and food just make the whole experience overwhelmingly perfect. She even managed to beat Percy at the water guns, which he sweared up and down that he meant to let her win. She just rolled her eyes and handed him her stuffed panda in response.

By the time night came around the sky was filled with twinkling stars. Percy and her were sitting at a small table looking at the couples who were dancing underneath the sparkling lights that the volunteer organizers arranged for the evening festivities.

Annabeth's gut churns in anticipation. She has been hoping that Percy would ask her to dance too, but that thought gets immediately chucked out the window when he says, "I'm going to get something to drink, would you like anything?"

"Water would be nice, thanks."

He kisses her cheek and leaves as she sighs in disappointment. She decides that when he comes back, she'll just ask him instead. This is the 21st century after all. She can ask him if she wants to.

A few minutes pass as she waits until she feels him sit beside her again. "Oh, good you're back. I wanted to ask if- You're not Percy."

The stranger just smiles in response. "No, I'm not. I'm Luke. And who might you be, beautiful?"

The guy was handsome, no doubt, with his sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes, but in all honesty she just wanted Percy back. "Uh, I'm Annabeth."

"What a pretty name. Now Annabeth, would it be too forward of me to ask you for a dance?"

"Um, actually I-"

"Castellan." Annabeth turns to find Percy standing right behind her, their drinks in each of his hands. "What are you doing with my girl?"

It would be a lie to say that she didn't shiver when he said _my girl_, but for the sake of her pride, Annabeth decides it's best to just pretend it never happened.

"Well pardon me, _Jackson_," Luke replied, his tone turning venomous. "I didn't realize she was with you. I just saw the poor girl alone and thought she might like a dance." As Luke stands he gives Percy a smug look. "'Cause we both know that you were never going to ask her anyways."

Percy's eyes flash angrily. "Just stay away from her, Luke."

"No promises." He gives Annabeth another bright smile as he calmly walks away.

"What was that all about?" she asks, looking at Percy quizzically.

His jaw is still tense as he stares after Luke, so she puts her hand on his cheek. He relaxes immediately. "Our families have been fighting for as long as I can remember, so we don't get along very well... Plus he's a jerk."

Well, now she knows why there was so much hostility between them, but there was still something gnawing at her thoughts. "What did he mean when he said you wouldn't ask me to dance?"

He turns away from her then and lets out an embarrassed laugh. "I, um..." he mumbles the rest.

"What?"

"I don't know how to dance."

She didn't understand why he looked so distraught. "Is that it?"

"Have you seen me dance, Annabeth? I look like a three-legged donkey trying to hopscotch."

She nearly laughed at the image in her head. "I'm sure you're not that bad."

"I'm the worst dancer in the whole town. Even worse than one-eyed Jim, and he's the town drunk."

"That can't be true."

"It is," he insisted. "We had a dance contest last year and he beat me."

No matter what he said, she just couldn't imagine him as the worst dancer ever. He did everything with some sort of grace. From mounting his horse to hell, even _walking_, he seemed to do everything with ease. Truthfully, she thinks it's all in his head.

"Well, why don't I teach you?"

He raises an eyebrow at her. "Teach me?"

"Yeah. I can teach you how to dance. I mean, I'm not the greatest myself, but I know a thing or two."

He contemplates it for a minute, then something suddenly sparkles in his eyes. "Alright," he agrees eagerly, but then he looks around and winces. "But can it not be in public?"

"Sure. Do you know a place more private?"

He thinks for a second then smiles. "I know the perfect place. Come on."

They drive out of town and into the woods. She wonders where the heck he's taking her, and once he parks beside a lake her confusion rises. "Why'd you take me here?"

"I've actually been wanting to show you this place for a while now." He sighs as he looks out into the water. "The lake is the place I go to when I want to be alone or if I just need a place to think... It's also the place where my parents met."

"You never talk about them," she says quietly. "At least not your Dad anyways."

"It's hard to talk about him," he admits. "He was in the Marines and when I was young, all I wanted to do was grow up to be like him."

Her heart pangs as he steps out of the car. She follows him and puts her hand in his. "What happened to him?"

"I don't know." He exhales a frustrated breath. "When I was five he had to leave for some secret mission or something. After two weeks of him gone, a man came to our doorstep and told us that his ship was lost. I never saw him again."

She didn't know what to say. She couldn't even imagine how he felt. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."

His smile is sad as he looks at her. "Thanks, Annabeth."

"No, thank you, for sharing that with me. And for showing me this place."

He squeezes her hand in response. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why do you hate your birthday?"

She sighs. "You caught on to that, huh?"

"It was kinda obvious."

"Well, I haven't celebrated it for a while now. Not because I didn't want to, but it's hard to have a happy birthday when your parents can't stay in the same room with each other for more than five minutes." Her chest constricts as she remembers their constant yelling. "Sometimes they even forgot about it."

Percy immediately pulls her into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Annabeth."

"It's okay, I'm over it."

"Well I'm not." He pulls back to look at her. "From now on, you're birthday will _always_ be celebrated. I'll make sure of it."

She thanks him and hugs him again. And for the first time this whole summer, she realizes that as soon as September hits she won't be with him anymore. She'll be gone and there won't be a way for him to keep his promise.

"Okay, enough of this mushy stuff," she says, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "Let's dance. Do you have any music?"

"I've got a CD in the truck. I can turn the volume up so we can hear it."

Once he comes back from his task, she takes his hands in hers, the deep voice of Tim McGraw playing in the background.

"Alright, put one hand on my waist and keep holding my hand with the other," she instructs. Once they are in position she shows him some basic steps and finds it surprising that he struggles with it.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth," he says while looking at his feet, making sure he doesn't step on her. "I told you I was terrible at this."

"Hey, it's okay. You're just thinking about it too much." She lifts his head to stop him from staring at his feet. "Eyes on me, okay. Just feel the music, Percy and lead."

He nods as he fixes her with his intense gaze.

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way that you do_

Percy then twirls her suddenly and she lets out a surprised gasp. When she comes back to him, she realizes he's pulled her closer.

_I fall in love all over_

_Every time I look at you_

They slow down their dancing to a soft sway. He wraps his arm around her waist as she leans her head on his chest. She gets a slight thrill at the feel of his heart thumping against her cheek.

"I love this song," she whispers, like it's some sort of secret.

"Yeah?" he whispers back.

She hums in confirmation. "It's my favourite."

"In that case, maybe it can be our song?" His voice takes on an endearingly nervous tone.

She smiles against his shirt. "I'd like that." A beat passes before she says, "Hey, Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Guess what?"

He chuckles softly. "What?"

"You're dancing."

He stops then and pulls back to look at her face. His own is filled with joy, a boyish grin reaching his eyes. "I guess I am."

_And oh the look in your eyes_

_When we make love_

She blushes at that line and buries her face into his neck as they continue dancing. He does the same and a few seconds pass before he mumbles, "Annabeth?"

Her heart stills in her chest. "Yes?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Now she's sure she's died. There's no way life could be this perfect- this _euphoric_. With this incredible boy, in this quiet small town, under the twinkling stars. This time with him excites and frightens her all at the same time. And if she's being honest with herself, she doesn't know how she'll be able to live without him once she leaves.

She realizes she's taken too long to answer when he stiffens against her and mutters softly, "You don't have to be if you don't want to. I understand if you don't want to be with me-"

"Percy," she interrupts, pulling back to look at his sea-green eyes. "I would _love_ to be your girlfriend."

He breathes out a relieved laugh. "Thank God." He then lifts his hand and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "Did I ever tell you that I love your eyes?"

Sweet baby Jesus, she was literally turning into a pile of mush. "No, you haven't."

"Well, I do. I swear they shine brighter than any star in the sky."

Oh my God, is he for real or did she just dream him up? "Now you're just trying to make me blush."

He laughs. "No, I'm not... Well, not entirely. But really Annabeth, you put all those stars to shame."

She feels her face heat up right on cue as he places his hand on her cheek. He leans in closer. His nose touching hers. His breath hot against her mouth. His eyes fluttering closed as he whispers, "You're perfect." And finally, _finally_ leans in the rest of the way and kisses her.

His lips are soft and warm and _God_, they make her feel like she's home. She doesn't care how cheesy she sounds because she knows it's true. He's her home.

And she never wants to leave.

At that thought she kisses him deeper, more thoroughly, so much so in fact that he even makes a noise at the back of his throat. She wants to hear than sound again. And again.

And again.

He puts his fingers in her hair and that's when she knows that she's done for. She's drowning in him and if this is how it feels, then God help her she never wants to take a breath again.

She's falling for him so hard and so fast that it should be frightening, but really the fear gets extinguished by the love.

And she doesn't mind that one bit.

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

* * *

><p><em>September saw a month of tears<br>__And thankin' God that you weren't here  
><em>_To see me like that_

_But in a box beneath my bed  
><em>_Is a letter that you never read  
><em>_From three summers back_

_It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet  
><em>_And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe_

* * *

><p><em>July 2014<em>

Now that she's back in Georgia, she's not so sure about her plan anymore.

It was extremely impulsive and, admittedly, sort of reckless of her to just get up and leave so suddenly now that she thinks about it. She just couldn't help it for some reason. As soon as she had that damn letter in her hands she knew she had to go back. It felt like it was something that _needed_ to be done. And if she's being honest with herself, this was something she should have done years ago. _Three_ years ago to be exact.

But did she really need to come all the way across the country to give him the stupid letter? She could have just mailed it like any other person would have. But that felt wrong to her somehow, like it wouldn't be the same if he got it from his mailbox than from her hand.

Still, she is nervous beyond belief to go through with it. Despite the things that Nana said, what if he really _didn't_ want to see her again? That is truthfully her biggest fear.

She groans as she flops face down on her bed, the letter clutched in her right hand.

_I should have just mailed the darn thing when I had the chance. _

She sighs as she turns over and reads the letter again. It was quite long (her seventeen year old self was very thorough). She talks about their time together and how it was the greatest summer of her entire life (it still was). She talks about how she wishes she could have stayed with him and how she hopes he would change his mind about college. But most of all she talks about how much she loves him and that no matter the distance between them, her love will never waver.

God, was she mushy. As much as she wants to change some parts to not make herself look like some lovesick teenager, she can't. She can't change it because although it's unnerving to leave herself so bare like that on a sheet of paper, she knows that those feelings have never changed.

She still cares for him.

She still misses him.

And God help her, she still loves him with her entire being.

With that thought in mind, she's finally able to gather up enough courage to put on her boots, stuff the letter in her purse, and head out the door towards his house.

But not before putting on her white Stetson hat.

* * *

><p><em>When you think Tim McGraw<br>__I hope you think my favorite song  
><em>_The one we danced to all night long  
><em>_The moon like a spotlight on the lake_

_When you think happiness  
><em>_I hope you think that little black dress  
><em>_Think of my head on your chest  
><em>_And my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw  
><em>_I hope you think of me_

* * *

><p><em>August 2011<em>

"What's the password?"

"You're an idiot."

Percy's voice is muffled as he responds, "Now that's no way to treat the birthday boy."

"If you keep this up, I'm going to leave with the birthday boy's present."

There's a pause. "Does the present include a kiss?"

"At this rate you're lucky if you get a high-five."

The door instantly swings open. "I was just kidding, Annabeth. Please come on in."

She steps into his house and as soon as she does, he wraps his arms around her and traps her against the nearest wall, kissing her breathless.

"You may not need the password to enter my house," Percy says, his breath coming out in ragged bursts, "but there is a fee."

She laughs, shaking her head at his antics. "Have I paid it yet?"

"Not yet," he mumbles, kissing her neck. She hums contentedly, running her hands through his hair. He works his way up her jaw and kisses her lips again. "I missed you."

She smiles against his lips. "You saw me yesterday."

"Exactly. Way too long."

God, how she felt the same way. And just for that, she kisses him again.

This past month with Percy has been absolutely fantastic. They spent nearly every day together either riding their horses, going out on dates, or even just helping out at each other's farm. And kissing. Lots and lots of kissing.

Annabeth can't complain about that.

She also can't help kissing Percy every chance she gets, he's actually really good at it. But she doesn't tell him that because she just knows that if she did, his ego would grow to the size of a whale. But as much as she loves kissing him, she has a feeling that he might like kissing her more (by a margin though).

Take now for example. He's the one who initiated the kiss that is rapidly beginning to turn into a heated make-out session. God, he always starts kissing her in the most inappropriate moments. His mother is in the house and she could come in any second and discover them in this very compromising position. The thought makes her cheeks flush.

"Percy," she says in-between kisses, "we have to stop. Your mom could see us."

He pulls back reluctantly, but not before kissing her deeply one last time. "Okay, you're right." He then looks at her up and down. "You look beautiful by the way. But the blue dress is still my favourite."

"Figures. You like anything blue."

"Not true!" he protests. "I like this dress and it's black."

"Speaking of which, remind me to never wear black again. This weather is not black clothing friendly."

"You just realized this now?"

She punches his shoulder, but he just laughs and hugs her from behind.

They spent the rest of the day with Percy's mom, Sally, and his many other friends. She loved seeing the bright smile on his face as he opened the presents that he received, not to mention when his eyes lit up once he saw the cake.

"I told you. You like everything blue," she teases.

His eyes flash mischievously as he flicks some frosting at her, the pieces landing in her hair. She retaliates by smashing her piece of cake into his smug face. The entire room laughs as Percy removes the dessert from his eyes.

"Oh, you're so going to get it now."

She quickly runs away from him, but he catches her from behind and smothers his face into her neck. "Percy stop!" she screams, but she can't help but laugh as he kisses the side of her neck and tickles her ribs.

"Smile kids!" Sally says, pointing the camera in their direction. Percy stops his assault so that she can compose herself and smile at the camera.

As soon as the flash goes off and the picture is finished, he turns her around and kisses her. Her mouth molds into his, despite the fact that he tastes like blue birthday cake and the treat itself is spilling onto her cheeks.

Another flash goes off, but he doesn't stop kissing her. It feels as if her brain has melted from how dazed she feels.

"Oh, get a room!" someone yells. Annabeth thinks it's Leo since who else would throw more cake at them? Pretty soon everyone begins throwing cake at each other and as Annabeth stares at Percy's shit-eating grin, his entire body covered in blue, only one thought keeps repeatedly crossing her mind.

_I love you_.

~oOo~

They decide to spend the night at the lake.

Percy brings enough blankets for an entire village and lays them across the back of his truck so that they can use it as a bed.

They lay down together, her body tucked snugly into his, as they look up at the stars.

His arm is around her and she does her best not to shiver as he trails his fingers up and down the bare skin of her forearm.

She feels like she should tell him. I mean, it's not the first time she's had that thought. She's known she's been in love with him for a while now and even though she knows he cares about her a lot, the idea of telling him is still nerve wracking.

Still, she feels like she's going to burst if she doesn't tell him soon. And now that they're alone, under the stars in their special spot, it feels like a better time than any to confess her love for him.

_You can do it. Just say it. Just tell him that you love him. _

"Annabeth?' he says suddenly, "I need to talk to you about something."

So much for her declaration. "What is it?"

"When do you leave again?"

She stiffens. He hasn't asked about her departure since the beginning of the summer. "Uh, the thirty-first. The flight is in the afternoon."

"So we have about twelve and a half days left with each other?"

"Yeah," she whispers, dread rising up in her throat.

A minute passes before he exhales and says hoarsely, "I don't want you to leave."

She sits up then and looks at him, but he doesn't meet her eyes. She wraps herself around him and buries her face into his neck. "I don't want to leave either."

"Then stay," he says, holding her closer to his chest, like she would run away if he didn't. "Stay with me."

"I want to, Percy. _So badly_, I want to stay with you... But I can't."

"Why not? You already have a place with your grandparents. And the school here would take you in a heartbeat since you're so smart... And if you stay we can be together."

She moves back to look at his face. "I can't stay because my mother wants me back. She wants me to go to the private school she enrolled me in and I can't disobey her, Percy. I have to go back to California or else she'll come here and take me back herself." Suddenly, an idea comes into her mind. "What if you come with me?"

"Go with you?"

"Yeah. We have enough room and I'm sure there's a school-"

"No, Annabeth. I can't go to California with you. My mom needs me here. She can't run the shop and the farm by herself."

She hangs her head shamefully. "You're right. I'm sorry, that was selfish of me to ask."

"No, it's okay. You were just trying to find a solution, like I was."

"What are we going to do, Percy?"

"I don't know," he admits.

They sit together in silence for a few minutes, crickets chirping in the background.

"Annabeth, I want to give you something."

"Give _me_ something?" she asks. "But it's _your_ birthday."

"I know, but I've been wanting to give this to you for a while now, and tonight seems like a good time to do so."

He then pulls out a small box from his jean pocket and hands it to her. She opens it tentatively to reveal a necklace. It was obviously a home-made gift instead of from a jewelers, which she appreciated already. It had a thin leather band that seemed sturdy and an irregular shaped piece of sea glass hanging at the end. The colours swirl across the plane and a lump forms in her throat when she realizes that they are the same colours of his eyes.

"Percy," she says, her voice full of emotion, "thank you so much. This is the best gift I've ever gotten."

"I'm glad you like it. Can I put it on you?" She nods and lets him clip the necklace around her neck. He sighs then and looks into her eyes, his own shining from the light of the stars and the reflection of the moon. "I love you."

She stays as still as a statue as the shock ripples through her. "What?"

He tucks a hair behind her ear. "I'm in love with you, Annabeth."

"Percy..."

"I am. And I'm in no business of denying it any longer. I'm in love with you, Annabeth Chase. And I don't care that we may only have twelve days left or if we're lucky enough to have a hundred years left. It doesn't matter what happens in the future because one thing will always be certain, and that is my love for you."

She's silent for longer than she intends to be. She just can't believe it. Percy loves her. Percy's _in love_ with her. _Her_!

"Say something?" he whispers, his expression completely afraid and vulnerable.

She smiles, tears welling up in her eyes. "I love you too."

"Really?" he asks, like he doesn't believe her.

She nods vigorously. "I do. I wanted to tell you for weeks now, but I was just scared to. But I'm not scared anymore. I love you, Percy Jackson."

She kisses him then. She kisses him with all of the joy, happiness, and love that she carries inside of her. And she's ecstatic to report that he does the same.

They spent the rest of the night talking, dancing, and of course kissing. And once they're too tired to keep their eyes open, they lay down at the back of his truck. Her head resting on his chest. His heart pounding loudly in her ear.

And when they wake up the next day, Annabeth can't remember a time when she's slept so peacefully.

* * *

><p><em>And I'm back for the first time since then<br>I'm standin' on your street  
>And there's a letter left on your doorstep<br>And the first thing that you'll read is:_

* * *

><p><em>July 2014<em>

How long has she been standing here?

Days? Weeks? _Years_? It sure feels like it with the way her legs are shaking.

She attempts to knock for the thousandth time in a row and just like her legs, her hand begins trembling with nerves. She quickly puts it back down.

_Jesus_, it can't be this hard! If she can't even knock on his door how does she expect to face him? And what will she say anyways? Oh, I was just in the neighborhood and thought that maybe I should give you this letter that I meant to send to you three years ago. Yeah, like that doesn't scream desperate.

But in a sense, she is sort of desperate. Not desperate in a way that makes her want to beg him to take her back so that they can ride off into the sunset together. Just desperate to see him, she supposes. Desperate to see how he is and what he's been doing and if he's happy with his life without her.

At that thought, she squares her shoulders, takes a deep breath, and knocks.

She's surprised when she hears a dog barking. Since when did he have a dog? Suddenly, she thinks she's at the wrong house. Or maybe he's moved. Or maybe-

Then she hears his voice.

"God, Mrs. O'Leary! Do you really have to bark _every time_ someone's at the door?"

Something inside her snaps at the sound of his deep voice.

She can't do this. She can't. She can't. She can't.

So in a spur of the moment decision, she leaves the letter on his doorstep and runs.

She's able to make it to a nearby bush and hides just as the front door opens and he steps out.

_Good God_.

How in the_ fucking world_ did he get more attractive? She's sure he's taken some sort of potion or made a deal with the devil because it's just not possible. She's suddenly thankful for her cowardliness because there was just no way she would have been able to look at him and form a coherent sentence.

He's taller, that much is obvious, and his hair is shorter and not as messy as before. He's still tan, but his shoulders are broader and his muscles look larger (probably from all the farm work, she guesses). The thing that really kills her though is the light stubble he has across his jaw. She remembers how he'd say that he'd always wanted a beard, but has never been able to grow one. Yet lo and behold, here he is with facial hair and Annabeth can't help but think that he totally rocks it.

"Hm, that's strange," he says. "I thought I heard someone knock."

The dog barks at the ground and that's when he looks down and sees her letter. Annabeth holds her breath as he picks it up and reads that it's addressed to him. He looks around then, as if trying to spot the person that left it there. When he finds no one he shrugs and opens it.

She's stunned when she sees him stumble. He has to catch himself on the porch handrail to keep from falling. He sits down on the front steps afterwards and continues reading.

Annabeth knows he's done once he puts the letter down and drops his head in his hands. The only other time when she's seen him like this was when she was leaving and she feels utterly enraged at herself for making him feel such pain again.

She should have never come back.

She nearly lets out a startled gasp when he gets up so suddenly.

"Annabeth?" he calls out.

She holds her breath and doesn't respond.

"If you're there," he continues, "please come out."

A minute passes and she still not capable of moving from her spot. She wants to go to him. She wants to run into his arms so that he can hold her again. She wants to kiss him and never stop.

"Please?" He whispers the word and something inside her breaks.

She stands up and steps around the bush. He notices her and she swears his eyes nearly come out of his head. She smiles weakly and waves like a total dork.

"Hi, Percy."

* * *

><p><em>When you think Tim McGraw<br>__I hope you think my favorite song  
><em>_Someday you'll turn your radio on  
><em>_I hope it takes you back to that place_

_When you think happiness  
><em>_I hope you think that little black dress  
><em>_Think of my head on your chest  
><em>_And my old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw  
><em>_I hope you think of me_

_Oh, think of me  
>Mmm<em>

* * *

><p><em>August 2011<em>

Her flight leaves soon and she's seriously thinking about purposely missing it.

Percy's at the airport to send her off, as is Sally and her grandparents. They all have grim expressions on their faces, as if they were attending her funeral instead of sending her home.

But she's not really going home is she? Home is where you feel a sense of belonging, comfort, and most of all, love. She hasn't felt that in California since she was a little girl. But she feels that here. In Georgia. She feels that _here_.

But she can't stay. She can't stay in the one place that she can call home with the people she loves more than life itself. And just thinking about the idea of leaving them, pains her in more ways than one.

"It's not fair," Percy says. She looks at him, but he's just glaring at the ground. "You obviously don't want to go. Your mom shouldn't force you to."

No one disagrees because it's true.

"You were only with us for two months. It's not..." he trails off and turns away.

"Can you give us a minute?" she asks. The adults nod and give them space.

She hugs his back and feels his ragged breathing leaving his body. He turns towards her and holds onto her for dear life. And when he places his face against her neck, that's when she feels his wet tears soaking her shirt.

"Please don't go," he begs. "_Please_."

Her own tears stream freely down her face as she whispers, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

He kisses her then, long and hard. She runs her fingers through his soft silky hair as he pulls her closer to his chest.

"I love you," he mumbles, still kissing her. "I'll always love you."

"I love you too, Percy. I'll always love you too."

He separates from her slightly, his eyes roaming over her face, as if trying to memorize every inch. "You mean that?"

"Of course! How could I not?"

"What if you find someone better? Someone who lives near you? Someone who-"

"Percy," she interrupts forcefully. "There is no one better for me than you. And it doesn't matter how far away you live from me because I will still love you no matter what. And one day we will see each other again. Maybe we can go to the same college-"

"Annabeth, I'm not going to college."

"What do you mean?" she asks, completely stunned.

"I'm staying home to work on the farm."

Dread fills her heart. "But I thought you said you wanted to. You wanted to study marine life didn't you?"

"Yes, but my mom needs me here. If I leave then she'll have to sell the farm and I can't let the Castellans take our land. I won't allow it."

"I understand."

He puts his hand on her cheek. "But we will see each other again, Annabeth. I promise you we will. And when that day comes, I assure you I won't let you get away from me. Never again."

She feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns to find Nana smiling sadly at her. "It's time, sweetheart."

She says goodbye to everyone and it's no surprise that more tears are being shed as she hugs each of them. She hugs Percy last, but she can't seem to let go of him. She sobs into his shirt as he pats her back reassuringly.

"Hey, don't cry okay? No more tears." He pulls back and wipes away the tears with his thumbs. "Come on, beautiful. Let me see you smile."

She composes herself enough to do as he asks. She smiles just for him. And the way his face lights up with a grin makes it all worth it.

"There it is. You always look like an angel when you smile. Did you know that?"

She sniffles and shakes her head, still too choked up to speak.

"Well, you do. You're the most beautiful angel in the whole world, darlin'."

She kisses him. She kisses him with everything she has, not just for that statement, but for everything he's said or done throughout the entire summer. And even though they kiss for longer than she intended and she nearly misses her flight because of it, she can't bring herself to care. Because it was worth it.

_He_ was worth it.

And as she stares out the airplane window, looking down at the fields below, she sends him a silent message.

_I love you, Percy. I promise you I'll come back. _

* * *

><p><em>You said the way my blue eyes shined<br>Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

* * *

><p><em>July 2014<em>

"You're back."

Those are his first words to her. No, _hello_. No, _hey how's it going? _Just, _you're back_.

It took him a while to say them too. At one point she was sure she had petrified him or something because he was motionless for so long. She wasn't even sure he was breathing.

"Yeah," she responds and she nearly facepalms when she does. Like, _really_ Annabeth? '_Yeah'_? That's the best you can do? How articulate you are.

"Cool." Well, it's not like he's any better than her.

A beat passes, then two, before he says, "I got your letter." He then frowns and shakes his head because _obviously_ he got her letter. It makes her feel a little better that he's as rattled by this meeting as she is.

"And what did you think?" she asks, biting her lip as she waits for his response.

"Well, it made me think of many things, Annabeth." She almost faints when he says her name. "But most of all, it made me wonder why you didn't send this to me before."

She looks at the ground, too ashamed to meet his eyes. "Fear."

"Fear?" he questions.

She nods as she hears his footsteps approaching her.

"And is this the same fear that made you leave this on my doorstep instead of giving it to me yourself?"

She nods again.

He lifts her face up to meet his, a soft smile gracing his lips. "Are you still afraid, Annabeth?"

"No," she whispers.

"Good. 'Cause I've been waiting a long time for you."

She smiles. "We've still got a lot to talk about, Percy. Like that whole you attending college this fall thing."

He grins bashfully. "You're right, we do. And I can set the record straight with the college story for you right now. I was accepted in a small institution in California."

Her eyes widen. "You were?"

"Yes. I was going to look for you once I got there, but I guess you kinda beat me to it."

"But what about the farm? And your mom?"

"I arranged a deal with my cousins. It's a long story, I'll tell you about it later because right now, I just want to kiss you."

It was no surprise that he was still capable of making her blush. And true to his word, he kisses her. He kisses her like he had never kissed her before. And as soon as he separates, she has to hold onto his shoulders to keep from falling.

"God, I missed you Annabeth," he whispers against her lips.

"I missed you too, Percy."

He smiles. "You're eyes still shine brighter than anything I've ever seen."

She could feel her cheeks reddening. God, why did he always have to say such sweet things?

His tone suddenly turns serious. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you still love me?"

She smiles at him then and looks into his sea-green eyes.

"I always have, Percy. And I always will."

* * *

><p><em>I said: "That's a lie"<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Fin.<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For those of you who were confused about the last line of the song ending the fic, I can assure you it has nothing to do with Annabeth's last words in the story. That wasn't my intention. The last line of the song is just that, the last line. It has no subliminal meaning to Annabeth's confession of love. Sorry for any confusion. _  
><em>**

**And thanks again for reading! :) **


End file.
